


duluth

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	duluth

we outstretched our hands,  
hoping to touch the sun,  
only to fumble through the fog.  
but all is well;  
we were born in a haze, after all.  
like ghosts, we disappeared into the white  
noise of a still-sleeping town.  
and as we opened our ears,  
i heard the joy in your smile;  
you heard the comfort in my presence.  
a bittersweet sort of wandering, it is,  
to be with you;  
a purgatory of bliss.  
but fear not: we'll find our way home.  
no one will ever remember we were here,  
but we do.  
in the quiet of our hearts,  
we remember.  
we remember.


End file.
